The present invention relates to enabling revisions to a document, and retaining a log of the revision details. More specifically, the invention relates to embedding the changes within the document, while placing a security protocol for limiting access to the changes.
Creation of a document often includes editing the document, and at times tracking the changes made to the document during the editing. With respect to the document being a template, editing the document includes documenting all changes on a separate document for reference, audit, and translation purposes. Changes are logged in detail in the separate document. Examples of the logged changes include, deletions, insertions, date changes, etc. Similarly, it is also know to track changes to a word processed document, with the tracking showing insertions, deletions, time of change, and author of the change. Accordingly, tools for managing document and document changes have been employed.